


Прощай

by Catwolf



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: "Его единственным девизом была верность. За гранью добродетели, за гранью добра и зла".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237397) by sunsetagain. 



**Author's Note:**

> Клининг: Elle-r  
> Тайпсет: Roksan de Clare  
> Бета: olya11  
> Стихи Катулла приведены в переводе С. В. Шервинского и взяты со следующего сайта: [История древнего Рима](http://ancientrome.ru/antlitr/t.htm?a=1449001000)  
> «Nunc dimittis» (лат.) – «Ныне отпущаеши».


End file.
